The Bromance
by I'm.The.Tin.Dog
Summary: Rose always thought that she'd be competing with Lily, not Al for a guy and she doesn't know if she should be amused or angry when people ask her what exactly is going on between her boyfriend, Scorpius and her cousin, Al. Wacky!Al and Scorp!


**So I was watching Scrubs when this idea came to me. I always found the whole JD/Turk bromance adorable! Especially when everyone kind of joked that Carla had to compete with JD for Turk! So this is sort of loosely based on that. It's basically gonna be a series of moments through Hogwarts and onward about Scorpius and Al's bromance and how Rose feels about the whole thing.**

**Be prepared for weird! Al and Scorp**

_1__st__ year____September_

Rose was so eager to get to the sorting. She wasn't nervous the way Al was. Heck, when she'd left the compartment that they'd been sharing with some blond kid, he'd been a complete nervous wreck. She was at the front of the pack of students waiting outside the doors to the Great Hall when she turned back to look for Al.

There he was, not looking nervous at all, grinning wildly at something that the blond kid from the train had said. The blond was laughing too, when all the sudden the two turned to face each other and did some kind of complicated high five/secret handshake thing that made them look even more ridiculous than they already did.

Frowning slightly at the two weirdos, she turned her attention back to the opening doors. She wasn't sure how she felt about Blondie yet, but maybe he and Al would be sorted into different houses. Hopefully that would put a stop to their weirdness. After all, James always said that if Al got any weirder, he'd be a member of that band from their parents' days; the Weird Brothers, was it?

…..

_1__st__ year June_

Rose was in the library with Al and the blo- Malfoy. She'd hoped with all she'd had that they wouldn't be in the same house (after all, Daddy had told her to avoid the Malfoy boy), but she'd had no luck. Both of them had been placed in Slytherin. She hadn't been surprised when Malfoy went into the Snakes' pit, but when Al didn't join her at the Gryffindor table…that was another story entirely.

"So then I said…so Nick, just passing through? Get it? Because he's a ghost?" Both Al and Malfoy collapsed onto the table in hysterics. Rose rolled her eyes and slammed her book shut.

"Can you guys please be quiet?" She hissed. "Exams are coming up and _you_," she said, pointing at a still wheezing Al, "were the one who begged me for help. So can you please stop making dumb jokes and actually _open your textbooks_?" The two boys tried to maintain straight faces, but the second Al's green eyes made contact with Malfoy's gray ones, the two were once again banging their fists on the table, completely doubled over with laughter.

Rose sighed. She really tried to hang out with Al as much as they used to, he was her favorite cousin, but when he was with Malfoy he just became so wacky. And- though you'd have to crucio her to admit it- she sometimes felt a bit like the third wheel around those two who were always so wrapped up in the jokes that only they thought were funny.

….

_2__nd__ year December _

Rose couldn't contain her groan when she heard the news.

Just yesterday, her life had been fine, perfect even. She'd gotten an O on her last Transfiguration essay, and had successfully grown a mandrake in Herbology. Not to mention that Christmas was coming and Rose couldn't wait to go home and see her family. Going home and to the Burrow was one of Rose's ultimate favorite things in the world. She got to see all of her family members for the entire vacation and she loved it. Maybe Aunt Ginny would teach her some new Quidditch maneuvers (Rose was thinking about trying out for the Gryffindor team next year) or maybe Uncle George would have a new product from WWW, or maybe Uncle Charlie would come and regal them with his amazing stories about the dragons in Romania.

She was also excited because this year she had plans to go to Melanie Longbottom's birthday party. Besides Al, Melanie was Rose's best friend. The two friends were both in Gryffindor and had gotten really close over the years. Melanie had already been a family friend, but now they got to see each other every day. Rose had turned to Mel when she didn't want to hang out with Al and Malfoy all the time, especially since Rose hated it when she wasn't in on a joke. Mel had rescued Rose that day in first year after she was leaving the library, she'd offered Rose some peace and quiet and if she wanted to study with her instead. Rose had been so relieved at a friendly face and she'd quickly explained the story to Mel. After hearing it, Mel had discreetly glanced over at the two boys as they were constructing a fortress out of library books. She had raised a single eyebrow before letting out a quiet chuckle as she began to read her book again. Finally someone who appreciated studying!

Unfortunately, her vacation went pretty much down the drain when an apologetic Al approached her at the Gryffindor table. Malfoy was standing a few steps behind Al, looking slightly nervous.

"Good luck!" Malfoy called after Al, still looking anxious. Al turned around to give him the thumbs up before glancing back at Rose.

"So Rosie…look there's something you should know about me…and Scorp," Al began, pausing in between as if he was giving her time to digest everything. Suddenly, her mind swirled with ideas and before Al could finish, Rose burst in.

"Oh my Godric, Al… are you- are you and Scorpius…gay?" She had no idea that Al swung that way, and he was only twelve! Scorpius let out some kind of yelp, like a strangled puppy and Al grabbed his friend by the shoulders and gave him a shake to calm him down.

"No! I mean…no!" Al said before taking a deep yoga breath. "What I was trying to tell you, is that… well, Scorpius is going to spend Christmas with us… for the entire break." Rose's stomach dropped. It wasn't that she hated Malfoy, truly she didn't, but he and Al were just so awful to be around when they were together; laughing at the weirdest things and doing their not-so-secret handshake every few minutes.

Al hastily began to explain the circumstances- something about Malfoy's parents visiting relatives- but Rose had ceased to listen. All she knew was that she was in for a very dreadful Christmas.

…..

_3__rd__ year September_

Rose had barely seen Al the past summer. She had been so busy with practicing for Quidditch and Al had been busy too…with Scorpius. Those two never got bored of each other and their friendship was so deep that Rose had no idea how to be around those two; they would be talking about stuff only they knew about and Rose and sometimes Mel would hover around awkwardly and nod on occasion.

"So do you remember that time when we made puppets of everyone in the school?"… "Yeah! That was so great! Hey, what about when we sang our duet for the Weasley family talent show?"… "Classic!"

And this year was only going to be worse. She was walking through the train and searching for Mel's compartment when she was suddenly approached by Malfoy.

"Hey Rose, have you seen-"

"Al?" Rose asked, already knowing the answer. Scorpius nodded before humming an upbeat tune which Rose faintly recognized as that muggle song "Best Friend" by Toy Box (Hoo Ha- Hoo Ha!).

"Yeah, I've been looking for him everywhere! See I've got this great idea that we should- get this- buy matching pajamas. What do you think? Cool, huh?" Scorpius grinned goofily at her, and oddly enough, Rose found herself grinning back, until she realized what she was doing and a scowl appeared back on her face.

Unfortunately, Scorpius misconstrued her angry look. His gray eyes widened and he flapped his arms around like he was a penguin trying to fly.

"Of course we'll get you a pair too! Merlin, I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't mean to leave you out, I mean, you're practically one of the SAMC anyway," he told her, babbling on. Rose had been trying to look uninterested (there was no way she would wear _matching pajamas_ with her cousin and his idiot friend) but she couldn't help raising her red eyebrows at SMAC.

"What's SMAC? Is that some kind of acronym?" Rose questioned. Scorpius nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup, you, me and Al make up SMAC; Super Magic Awesome Club!" Rose's jaw dropped. Merlin! They were supposed to be thirteen years old, not six!

"Er…I'm really flattered Scorpius, truly, but- I mean, the thing is… I don't really need any more pajamas. Er, I've got to go." And with that, Rose Weasley hastened away feeling one part weirded out, and another part flattered at being included in the Super Magic Awesome Club.

…..

_Summer before 4__th__ year_

This had to be the first summer ever that Rose was actually looking forward to having Malf- Scorpius at the Burrow. She had actually become friends with them after he and Al had pooled their galleons together and gotten her a charm bracelet for Christmas, the letters S-M-A-C decorating it. As odd as the gift was, it was the thought that counted and Rose certainly had an interesting time hanging out with them for the rest of the break and school year.

Mel became part of the group too and now, the four of them were inseparable.

The doorbell rang and Rose ran eagerly to the door. Her smile widened when she saw her friend.

"Hey Scorp!" But he brushed right passed her and gave Al a huge hug. Figures.

Rose waited patiently for the two boys to stop hugging each other, but they wouldn't stop. She faked a cough and the two broke apart.

"Ohh Scorp! It's so good to see you! It feels like I haven't seen you in years!" Al said. Rose rolled her brown eyes.

"Al, it's barely been two weeks. And where's my hug?" Scorpius turned to her and gave her a quick hug before running up to Al's room to compare summer stories. She followed them up the stairs, wondering how she had gotten roped into being their friend.

…..

_5__th__ year February_

It was Valentine's Day; a day of love and romance. Once again, Rose and Mel were both dateless. Not that she minded too much.

"So, another year of Hogsmeade with the goofs, I guess." Mel said. The four friends had begun this tradition in third year when none of them had a date for Valentine's Day, they did the same thing last year and now it was their Valentine's Day tradition.

"You know," Mel said quietly, whispering to Rose, "I understand why Al and Scorp never get dates, I mean, they are kind of weird- weirder than the Scamander twins- but no one has ever asked any of us. Not you, me, Al, or Scorp," Mel paused again, "do you think people think that we're dating?"

"Who's we?" Rose asked.

"Well, you and Scorp, obviously," Mel told her.

"Why is that 'obviously'?" Rose questioned her, the tips of her ears becoming an interesting shade of scarlet. Mel quickly amended her sentence.

"Well, because you couldn't be with Al; he's your cousin." Rose nodded, embarrassed that she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Suddenly, she had a mischievous thought.

"Actually, I bet the reason Al and Scorp don't get asked out is 'because people think they're together," she told Mel, who burst into giggles. Rose chuckled a little, but Mel continued laughing hysterically. Rose quirked an eyebrow at her best friend and just as she was about to ask what so funny, she turned around and…speak of the devil.

The two boys in question were wearing matching red 'I'm With Stupid' T-shirts. It would have been clever, if it wasn't for the fact that the arrows were both pointing the wrong way.

"Oh Godric, what have you two done this time?" Rose moaned, looking at the offensive T-shirts with horror. Mel also looked concerned.

"You know…" she said, pausing, "If you two wanted to be…alone for this trip. We'd understand." Al and Scorpius had identical looks of confusion on their face, but they shrugged.

"Sure, if you want," they said. Mel frowned a little.

"I just don't get why you wouldn't tell us. Rose and I wouldn't care." The boys looked even more shocked now.

"What exactly wouldn't you care about?" Scorpius asked curiously. Mel looked up, as if it should have been obvious.

"That you fancy each other of course," she stated simply. Al rolled his eyes while Scorpius spluttered;

"This is like the second time you guys have asked that. Why does everyone think we're gay?"

Rose and Mel looked at him.

"Okay, okay, I get that we hang out a lot, and wear matching t-shirts, but it's not like we've ever gone on a date or anything."

"Well, you guys do go to Hogsmeade alone a lot, I mean, without us, so people just might think…" Mel trailed off, her face bright red. She was so embarrassed at thinking her friends were gay when they weren't.

Al shook his head, gazing curiously at Melanie.

"Come on, let's get going. Maybe if we all pretend to be dating, we can get that special Valentine's Day Lunch Extravaganza at Madam Puddifoot's," Al exclaimed enthusiastically and Rose prayed that he was excited for the food and not for Madam Puddifoot's.

…

_6__th__ year October_

This year, for the first time ever, Hogwarts was hosting a Masquerade Ball in honor of Halloween. Rose had bought a beautiful, dark purple dress with a matching masque just for the occasion. She was mildly excited, but would be much more enthusiastic if her boyfriend-ex boyfriend that is- hadn't dumped her last week. She'd been seeing Ryan Kenton ever since the end of fifth year, but he'd apparently decided to dump her for Louisa Lovell. She'd caught them together during her prefect rounds. Rose had never felt so awful in her entire life.

So now, just like usual, she was going dateless.

"Cheer up, Rose! You look so beautiful, Ryan will seriously regret breaking your heart," Mel chirped, trying to cheer up her best friend. "And you won't be alone, you've got me, and Scorp. And you would have Al," she said, her voice taking on a harsher tone at the mention of his name, "if he wasn't ditching us for Caroline Franklin." Rose frowned, Mel had liked Al since fifth year, but she didn't have the courage to make the first move and he wasn't smart enough to pick up on her hints.

"Yeah, at least I'll have you too," Rose said. Cursing her stupid cousin for hurting her friend. "Come on, let's go." The two girls walked to the entrance of the Great Hall where they looked around for Al and Scorp.

"I don't see them," Mel said. Rose shrugged.

"They've probably gone inside already." The girls looked and looked, but with everyone wearing masks, it was a little hard to distinguish people. Feeling a little put out, they decided to stop looking for the boys and to just enjoy the evening.

After another hour of the Ball, Rose was not having fun. Mel had been whisked off to dance by a Ravenclaw boy in their year, and now she was sitting all alone at one of the tables, sipping bitterly on a glass of pumpkin juice. All of the sudden, a tall boy approached her and, without saying a word, held out his hand in invitation. Rose graciously accepted, thankful that someone saved her from looking like a complete loser. She looked up at his face, but it was almost totally obscured by his emerald mask.

They talked while they danced, and she knew that she recognized the voice, but he didn't offer his name, so Rose decided not to pry. After dancing for at least half an hour, the mysterious guy asked if she wanted some air. She took his hand and the two of them went out for a walk around the grounds.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and it occurred to Rose that the stranger seemed nervous. He kept biting his lip and blushing whenever she caught him staring at her.

When she turned to ask what he wanted, he slowly leaned in to kiss her. Rose's breath caught in her throat, but as romantic as a blind kiss would be, she needed to see his face.

"Wait," she breathed, as she reached up to untie the mask. He didn't stop her, and as her fingers deftly undid the knot, the mask fell gracefully to the floor to reveal her very own Scorpius Malfoy.

"She opened her mouth in surprise, and Scorpius wasted no time in bending down and catching her lips in a smoldering kiss. Rose gasped as he brought his hand up to her neck, to entwine his long fingers in her hair. The kiss was perfect, all remnants of her less-than-satisfactory evening washed away. As he made to pull away, he ran his tongue gently along her bottom lip. He smiled, nervously at her as she brought her hand up to touch her lips.

Sure, it wasn't like she'd never imagined kissing Scorp before, he was very good looking after all, but she'd never considered it a realistic idea, so she'd pushed it out of her mind. But now that he seemed interested…she smiled as she ran her hand lightly along his jaw and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

Who would've thought that Al's goofy friend would be such a fantastic kisser?

…

_7__th__ year June_

"I can't believe it's graduation already!" Mel wailed. Al wrapped his arm around her shoulder lovingly, it was about time those two got together.

"I know," Rose said, her eyes sad as she looked up at the majestic castle. Scorpius reached down and clasped her hand in his. Rose squeezed it back reassuringly.

"But we'll still see each other every day," Scorpius reminded them. At that the four friends grinned. They had all gotten spots in the residency program at St. Mungo's, an ambition that had only brought the four of them closer together.

In honor of the occasion, Al had proposed that he and Scorpius should room together. When Rose caught wind of this, she asked if she could share too. After all, not only was she Scorp's girlfriend, but she was also Al's cousin. And after that, they figured that Mel should join them too, to keep the SMAC group together.

The four had searched for weeks for a London apartment that would accommodate the four of them, but it wasn't until Uncle Harry put in a good word that anyone would offer the four teenagers a decent place to sleep.

Rose had taken it upon herself to decorate the two bedroom, one bathroom apartment. Since there were only two bedrooms, Al and Mel took one room while Rose and Scorp took another. However, she had no idea how one bathroom was going to work out for them. It was a nice apartment, cozy would be the perfect word to describe it, and Rose couldn't wait to start her residency with her friends by her side.

**And so concludes the Hogwarts segment of this story. I'll be posting a short follow-up chapter with a few moments after Hogwarts. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
